read my teen titans story
by Sam-4rm-duval
Summary: read my teen titans story
1. Chapter 1

NEW LEGEND

CHAPTER 1

It was time for school again as they go for there 4th year at Hogwarts . Ron and his brothers was at the train station and so were a few friends and hermione. "Where in the bloody hell is harry" Ron said. "I don't know but we must hurry or we'll miss the train . I sent him letters over the summer but he never replied." hermione said. Same here, where is he we'll have to go with out him. He'll probably meet us at the train. Yea your right he'll come.

Ron and hermione and the others grabbed there things and headed through the wall that lead to there train. They loaded up and seated them selves in there usual seats. The trains bout to leave in any minute where is harry said Ron. Do you think he'll come? Sure hermione he should maybe he's already at school maybe something important happened over the summer. Yea maybe your right she sighed.

When they reach the school they were greeted as usual and put there bags in the hall. Students began to walk to the main room. Do you see him? Hermione asked. No I don't see him no where. When every one seated them selves Dumbledore began to stand and go to the podium, when a loud screeching noise can from outside the castle. Dumbledore looked confused then ran outside of the castle teachers and students followed seeing what they couldn't believe. It was an army full of people and creatures riding horses with a very familiar person leading them on a dragon. Harry landed his dragon in the grassy plain and his men stopped there horses. He jumped off and patted his dragon side and walked to Dumbledore.

Hello , Dumbledore ,excuse me Professor Dumbledore. Harry is that you and what is this. Harry chuckled at the look on Dumbledore face. Yes it's me and this is my army it's a lot to explain to you but I can't just standing here so how bout we have a little gathering outside. And with that Harry turned around and flickered his wand and what appeared was a long table where the teachers sit and 5 campfires with log seats around them. A huge bed pallet for his dragon and more chairs and tables and one huge bomfire. Alright lets eat, come everyone enjoy. Everywhere seated them selves and then food appeared. Harry walked up to his men they were at least 100 to 150 men. My men enjoy yourselves you worked hard we traveled long you shall rest. The captain approached and said "yes your majesty". The men did as was told and began eating and chatting. Performers put on a show for us and music announced Harry. The performers began to play music and dance around the fire and doing acts. People laughed and clapped and singed they where really enjoying them selves. Harry walked up to his friends they looked at him he did look different he was taller about 5'7 and muscular he had a 6 pack big biceps he didn't wear glasses so you could see his blue shining eyes and his hair was a dark raven color but was in a spikey hair style. He also had on a silver army suit with a sword on the side. It was like he was an adorable bad boy but overall he was sexy.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Sorry guys for not returning your letters as you can see I was pretty busy. Hermione jumped up and hugged him Harry wrapped his strong arms around her and returned the hug. You had us worried I haven't heard from you or Ron for all we knew you were died, she said after releasing him. Sorry, Hermione he then looked at Ron who was speechless. Is that really a dragon? Harry chuckled , yes Ron but not just any dragon a mystical dragon only one left in her kind and I have her. Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore knowing he wanted to talk to him.

How about I let you met my dragon later, Ron. But first I have to talk to Dumbledore. Are you serious Harry, Ron said with a blank look on his face. Yea, I know how much you love dragons so why not meet one. So excuse me while I go talk to Dumbledore. Harry went and walked to Dumbledore. I guess you ready for me to explain everything why don't we take a walk. Dumbledore nodded in agreement and they walked to Harry's dragon who was laying in her dragon bed eating the loads of meat that has been served to her. First Dumbledore, this is Saphira my dragon please sit this will take awhile. Dumbledore sat on a pillow and Harry sat by Saphira. It all started...(FLASH BACK)

Once again another boring summer locked up in this room, Harry sighed. Harry released Hedwig from his cage and went down stairs. Where you think your going boy, his uncle looked up from his bowl of ice cream. Im taking Hedwig out. Hurry back so you can clean up the kitchen and make dinner. Why don't you get off your fat lazy ass and do it, harry mumbled while walking to the door. What you say boy, his uncle now standing walking to Harry. I said why don't you get off your lazy fat ass and do it yourself harry said now turned to face his uncle. His aunt Petunia looked speechless. Boy don't you ever talk to me like that again or I'll , you'll what I dare you smirked harry with his wand in his hand. His uncle paused, you know you leave out my house this instant boy your nothing but a freak get out or I'll make you. Harry stand his ground then his uncle grabbed him and dragged him up the stairs. Hedwig flew away and landed on the stairwell . Let go of me you fat load of shit. His uncle threw him in his room, get your things and leave now. Harry stood up fine I'll leave Harry packed up some things and personal items and hedwig cage and left . He and Hedwig went to a nearby park and sat on the bench just thinking of what just happened. Hedwig was going crazy in his cage like he wanted to leave so harry let him out and hedwig flew into these nearby woods by the park. Harry followed him until he stopped or a rock near a lake. Harry laid against the rock. I guess I'll sleep here at least it's peaceful and I cant be seen. Harry made a pallet and laid there watching the stars as he drift to sleep. In his sleep he heard something call out to him..._( Young wizard it is time...time for a change...you will find something that will change your life even ours...you have been chosen it is your destiny...you shall defeat evil and conquer all... for your future holds something powerful...for you shall be a Shur'tugal (dragonrider) !!!... when you awake it shall began..._ When harry woke up it was morning. What a crazy dream or was it. He saw hedwig grabbing a fish out the lake and ate it. I think I'll wash off he went to the end of the lake and took his clothes off and got in. He began to think of last night what the voice had said I'll find something today and it will change my life and others, he said while washing his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(CONTINUING FLASH BACK)...

He swam around a bit then when he was returning to his clothes he jammed his foot against something. Dammit harry, he looked down in the water to see a big blue stone in the water. Harry picked it up and got out the water. He set it down and put some fresh clothes on then turned his attention to the stone. He felt the stone ran his hand over the blue stone it was beautiful it had carvings on it and symbols I didn't understand. Then I tapped and found out that it was hollow. Something in there but what . Then harry began to remember his dream..._you shall find something..._is this what im suppose to find harry looked at the stone again maybe this is not a stone this is and egg, but what does it carry and why do I have it..._you have been chosen it is your destiny...you shall defeat evil and conquer all...and my future hold something powerful..._so it was destiny that lead me to this egg and what ever in it shall help me defeat evil and conquer all my mind went straight to voldermont ..._and you shall be a Shur'tugal!!!!..._so what ever a Shur'tugal means is what's in this egg. I hope I find out soon what it is.

Three days pass since I found the egg and still haven't hatched. It was nightfall and Harry began to fall asleep when he heard some tapping noise. He turned and looked at the egg. It was hatching! Harry moved the egg closer to him. It cracked and open and it's head popped out then the rest of it's body. It was a dragon. The dragon was no longer than his forearm. It scales were a deep sapphire blue, the same as the egg. The wings were several times longer then it's body and ribbed with thin fingers of bone that extended from the wings front edge, forming a line of widely spaced talons. The dragon head was roughly triangular two diminutive white fangs curved down out of it's up jaw. They looked sharp, it's claws was also white. A line of small spikes ran down the dragon's back to the tip of it's tail. A hollow where it's neck and shoulder joined created a larger-than-normal gap between spikes. It had hard, ice-blue eyes overall it was beautiful. The dragon walked up to Harry being curious, then Harry stuck out his hand and the dragon sniffed it and a blast of icey energy ran through his hand and body he felt paralyzed. Then he looked at his palm it was glowing blue and a diffused white oval formed on his palm. The dragon then felt drowsy and curled next to harry and fell asleep. Harry couldn't believe what was happening he decided to think more of it tomorrow harry then fell asleep. The next morning he awoke with Serious holding his dragon. Good your awake we need to talk. He then but the dragon down. Harry sat up and Serious sat on a rock. So I guess you know you been chosen to be a dragon rider. A what? Harry looked completely shocked. Serious began explaining centuries ago dragon riders where on this land protecting others and defeating evil. When the rider's died, everyone thought there be no more riders you see the rider's what kept all magical creatures or witches and wizards together it was peace but when the rider's died it was chaos everyone fight. When and elf happened to find and egg the last dragon egg we said that who every the egg hatches to shall be the new king and dragon rider. And I shall teach them and the elves shall train then so will the vardens and dwarfs. Do you know what this symbol is on my hand Harry showed Serious it. That's the sign of gedwey ignasia means shining palm. You see harry you'll be able to use magic with out you wand. You'll learn the ancient language and swordman. So are you ready you future king and dragon rider, harry looked his palm then his dragon. Im ready!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Continuing flash back)...

Then we must go to Farthen Dur this is where the vardens and dwarfs live they shall help you train the time we get there your dragon shall grow. Harry packed his things. On the way there, Serious taught harry some new things. Serious through him a sword, harry took the sword out it's case it was long and thin but at the same time you can tell it was powerful at the bottom of the sword was a big sapphire stone the sliver blade was so swift. "That is yours harry take good care of it shall lead you to many victories."" I will, Serious." The dragon just flew in with two bird in it's mouth and swallowed them. "Good it knows how to hunt," said Serious. "Now lets go I told them of I'll arrival they are very happy let's go." Serious flickered his wand and they transported to a valley between some mountains. "It's a week and a half walk to it so we shall walk and you shall learn, first spend time with your dragon". Harry did as was told and learned a lot from his dragon they have a mental link and can communicate through images and emotions. It wasn't old enough yet to breathe fire. At nightfall every night Serious would spar with harry giving him the basics, harry was learning quickly. Serious even taught him some ancient words for magic but he told harry not to use them yet till he think he's ready. A week later they where getting closer and the dragon was three times it's size and was strong it's squeaks turned to growls it wings where strong , scales as tough as a chain- mail armor and her teeth like daggers. "Harry have you named your dragon." Harry thought about it , "no I haven't."" I'll suggest some names and you see what you like." Serious said some names like Jura, Hirado, Fundar they were the dragons who fought the giant sea snake. Calzra, Briam., and Gretiem and Saphira.. That night after Serious and harry spar harry went to his dragon._ "Harry," said the dragon. "yes, dragon it's me you can talk." " I've grown harry and learned your language" said the dragon now with her head up. "I've picked out some names for you, tell me what you like." _Harry said some names Serious told him but every time he said one the dragon said no. How about Ohen the strong or Beroan_ . "No" _said the dragon. "Then what name you like?" "_Harry" "_No that's my name , how bout Roslarb" then it hit Harry he's been saying male names. "You're a girl" said Harry "_Yes" "_ Is Saphira your name?" asked harry. "_Yes" _answered the dragon. The next day Serious was teaching harry some ancient language. " I think it's time you ride your dragon" said Serious. "Her name is Saphira." replied harry. "Well ride Saphira, she's old enough now and I see that's she wants to fly" Harry seemed scared but he got on Saphira and held on to her long neck and spikes on her head. Saphira pushed from off the ground and was in the air. Harry was excited he's been waiting for this. "_How do you like it?" it's amazing I see why you enjoy flying"answered harry. " will we be able to do this again?" Saphira asked. "Every day if we can" answered harry " I'll like that" said Saphira. _After awhile they landed for dinner. " tomorrow we should be there" said Serious. "Now come I must teach you more sword moves." after there session harry has learned a lot he know's most ancient language and very good with his sword, and he fly his dragon. He could tell he was getting bigger and stronger and had muscles. The next day they reached Farthen Dur. "Welcome your majesty and young dragon rider" a dwarf said to him. Harry entered the mountain city on his dragon's back. Harry meet with the king and they discussed everything that he will train til school starts. So while him and Saphira was there they became stronger and wise.


End file.
